


Rotten Eggy Farts

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

"Peeyew!" Peach exclaimed as she smelled her bassy deep farts, which smelled like rotten eggs. "This really stinks!"

"You sure are telling me!" Rosalina admitted as she was blushing in embarrassment, fanning the air as much as she could from her own deep pitched stinky farts.

Peach and Rosalina were pooping their pants from their constant farting, with the two gassy girls unleashing their fart gas in their pooped jeans at the Comet Observatory, with Daisy there as she was farting too.

"Whew! Keep going, girls! These farts smell so bad!" Daisy cheered on amidst her own thunderous farts, having pooped pants just like Peach and Rosalina.


End file.
